Yearbook
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: The heater at Dalton is working, well, TOO well. The Warblers are gathered in the choir room, trying to stay cool, but something's bound to happen, right? Leaving this as incomplete, because it's obvious I'm not leaving this as a oneshot. Probably a oneshot-series. Set as an AU of Eraman's Big/Little Brother Wes stories.
1. Yearbook Pictures

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! *Blows noisemaker and puts on party hat* **

**I've been writing this story for a while, and finally finished it! This is a sort of AU to Eraman's "Big Brother/Little Brother Wes" stories. If you haven't already read those stories, along with "Relocated", "Traitor", and all of their other stories, GO READ THEM! They are amazing! I doubt I did their characters justice, but as always, I'm hopeful. Also, brownie points to whoever catches the little quote from Harry Potter (adapted of course)!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee, and all of the OC's belong to Eraman.**

The room was stifling. Blazers and ties were draped over the backs and arms of chairs, on tables, or simply crumpled up on the floor. The owners of the clothing were gathered in front of the only window that would open, crowding each other in competition for a small breath of cool winter air. The main heat at Dalton had been messed up, causing the academic buildings to become almost unbearably hot, and to make things even better, the electrician was stuck in traffic. The Warbler's practice was one of the more bearable rooms as it had a few small plug-in fans and was normally avoided by the majority of the student body. The aforementioned Warblers were standing almost uncomfortably close to each other by the one openable window, stepping on feet and trying to avoid moving as much as possible. If they had a choice, they wouldn't have been there, but a practice was scheduled, so they were all waiting on Wes, who was speaking with the principal about the upcoming regionals. It was quiet in the room, nobody feeling the need to waste any of their breath unless it was to tell someone to "move over!"

It was after one of these times, where Fred had muttered to Trent to move a bit to the right, that it happened. Trent had shuffled in the direction, but didn't see the blazer near his feet. The dark haired boy tripped and grabbed for the nearest solid object near him, which happened to be a very surprised Jeff, who in turn grabbed onto Nick, who tripped and knocked Kurt over, who brought Blaine with him, who brought someone else down, continuing the domino effect. The Warblers were soon all in a large, uncomfortably warm dog pile, laying still for a moment and groaning before a muffled voice came from the very bottom of the pile.

"Sorry." Trent said guiltily.

After five long minutes, the boys managed to untangle themselves from each other and one-by-one extricate themselves from the pile. They separated and, unwilling to make a repeat performance, sat in various spots around the room, rubbing sore muscles and ignoring Trent's repeated apologies.

"I'm really sorry, guys! I didn't mean-"

"It's _fine_, Trent!" Thad said impatiently, "You don't need to keep apologizing!" Trent fell silent, and so did the rest of the room, before Nick spoke.

"I'm bored." Jeff nodded, agreeing, and the other Warblers exchanged panicked looks; Niff bored was a recipe for disaster. They needed to find a distraction before the room caught on fire- again.

"Hey! Look! There's…" David cast his eyes around the room in desperate search for something to occupy Niff, and his eyes landed on a bookshelf in the corner. "…Yearbooks!" Everyone looked over in interest; they all loved looking through the older yearbooks and laughing at bad candids and hairstyles. The troupe of teenage boys headed over to the bookshelf, carrying fans with them to plug in where they would be sitting. Each boy grabbed two or three books, having lots of options. There were yearbooks dating back to the '40's, all the way up to the previous year.

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine about the excitement about the yearbooks; at McKinley, the only people who ever looked back through the yearbooks were the ones who vandalized them, and Rachel Berry, who just wanted to see herself in all those clubs.

Blaine chuckled and explained quietly. "Well, first, everyone loves to laugh at the ridiculous pictures, or make fun of each other for their past pictures. Besides that, each one was signed by every Warbler of that year, some writing notes to future generations or their underclassmen friends, others just signing their names.

Jeff opened his to a random page and snorted in laughter causing everyone to look his way. He picked up the book from 1996 and displayed the picture to the room. It was one of the candids, featuring three guys who were clearly in the early stages of their years at Dalton, obviously trying to impress by studying hard. The act was ruined by the fact that only one of them was actually looking at their textbook, and his eyes were unfocused and was completely zoned out. The boy on the far right was staring at his watch as if begging it to go faster, and the boy on the left was busy drawing an impressive-looking sketch of a dragon as opposed to his biology. Everyone chuckled, and some upperclassmen reminisced back to the days of doing nothing but studying, trying to fit the false stereotype of a perfect Dalton student. That phase passed very quickly.

"Oh! Look at this one!" Frank said, grinning wickedly. "I forgot about your haircut from freshman year, Trent!"

Everyone saw the picture and started cracking up at the haircut, which was slightly fluffy and flipped up comically at the ends. "Oh shut up." He grumbled half-heartedly.

After that, the activity quickly dissipated into a game of _Tease Your Classmates About Old Haircuts and Bad Pictures_.

"Hey, David, is that you?" Thad snickered, and David's dark complexion turned darker. It had been taken during exam week, enough said. Then he smirked and retaliated.

"Thad, is that you right next to me?" Thad turned red as everybody laughed. The air was soon filled again with talking and teasing.

"Oh my god, Rock. What were you _doing_?" "_Nothing…_"

"Joseph, why is Noah giving you a piggy-back ride?" "My feet hurt!"

"Blaine, why are you falling off of a table?" "I tripped!"

"Guys!" Luke had been trying to get his classmates' attention for the past few minutes with little success. "_GUYS!" _At the sound of the Warbler's raised voice, everyone fell silent and turned to him. There was a smirk on his face as he displayed an open yearbook. "Look at Wes!" He burst into laughter as the Warblers rushed to see the picture, and they all soon erupted into loud laughter.

Everyone was rolling around on the floor at the sight of the picture. The picture showed a tiny Wes, who had obviously not gone through his growth spurt- however short he was now, he was _tiny_ back then- being dangled from his ankles by two older looking boys, with a girl tickling Wes' sides. All four were cracking up, and Wes was red-faced with his arms crossed, trying to protect himself from being tickled. It was highly amusing for the Warblers to see their normally so put-together friend looking so young and carefree.

After recovering their breath, David and Thad- after finishing the necessary cooing over how adorable Wes was- took hold of the yearbook and studied the picture thoughtfully.

"I don't recognize these guys, do you?" David asked Thad, who shook his head. "No. They must've been seniors when Wes was a freshman. But what was a girl doing there? That looks like the inside of the Dragon. Girls aren't allowed in the dorms."

David shrugged, "Yeah, it does look like the Dragon. I don't kno-" then he grinned. "I got it. Read the caption, it lists the people in the picture."

Thad looked at the caption and nodded in understanding. "I see. The caption says, _From left: Jerry Jonston, Wesley Montgomery, Justin (Just_ine_) Gideon," _here, there were nods of understanding, "_and Mark Connors."_

"That explains it." Nick said. "Cross dresser." All of the boys who hadn't understood earlier nodded in understanding now.

Jeff grinned. "Wes looks so _cute_!" Everyone laughed at the exclamation, but most agreed. Nick laughed and smirked. "Okay, who else wants to find his yearbook picture?" All of the Warblers agreed and gathered around a bit closer, the heat not even bothering them anymore. David flipped the pages of the yearbook until he reached the beginning of the yearbook picture pages, glanced at the top of the page and froze, shock visible in his expression.

"What is it, David?" Thad tried to look over his shoulder and saw what David was staring at. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Clamored the rest of the Warblers, all trying to read the page. David spoke, looking up from the book. "Senior Class of 2004." The boys froze.

"2004?" Blaine asked, shocked. David closed the book and displayed the dark blue cover, _Dalton Academy for Boys, 2003-2004_ read on the front, clear as day.

"What was Wes doing at Dalton that young? He was what, eleven then?" Kurt asked.

"Twelve." A new voice echoed around the room, causing everyone to turn to the door. Wes was leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows raised as they all stared at him. He sighed and made his way over. "I was twelve. Wow, it's really hot in here." Everyone looked at each other in surprise; they had completely forgotten about the heat.

"I guess it is." David said, still staring at his best friend. Wes knew all eyes were on him, so he sat down with his arms resting on his knees and looked expectantly at them. "I know you all have questions." That was all it took. The room erupted in questions, voices layering over each other to create a cacophony one would not think would come from an experienced a cappella choir. Wes did not try to answer them all, merely sitting there and waiting for the noise to die down. Once it did, and all eyes turned to him.

"Well, lets try one at a time, shall we?" he suggested, and a few people chuckled at the touch of humor. "Thad?" He asked, and the dark haired boy looked to him, confusion reflecting in his eyes.

"Wes, you don't have an older brother who went here back then, did you?" To everyone's surprise, Wes laughed. At everyone's bemused looks, he spoke.

"Well, I do have forty-two older brothers." The Warblers looked, if possible, even more confused than before.

"Wait. What?" was echoed around the room, making Wes grin.

"You guys didn't think that I was always the big brother Wes, did you?" At everyone's slightly guilty expressions, he sighed fondly. "You know, things _did _happen at Dalton before you all arrived." Most of the Warblers blushed, but smiled anyway.

"But what-?" Kurt started to ask, but was interrupted by Wes. "In my early years here, I was sort of adopted by the Warblers from back then. Well, the Warblers along with most of the students in the Dragon." He smiled. "Like I said, I wasn't always big brother Wes. Quite the contrary, actually."

The Warblers, especially the underclassmen, exchanged amazed looks. It was just about impossible for them to picture Wes as anything but what he was now, it was as though he had simply popped into existence the way they knew him now; responsible and caring. Picturing a younger Wes was simply odd, like picturing a Kurt that sang Mellencamp and dressed in plaid, or a Blaine that never jumped on furniture.

"But Wes, why were you there so young?" Nick asked, and all eyes were again drawn to Wes. He sighed, considering the best way to tell them. They were his family; his little brothers. They deserved the truth.

After a minute, Wes sighed again and spoke. "I had a pretty crappy life before I came to Dalton," he began, and it dawned on the others that they had never heard him speak about his family or life before Dalton before then. "I was sent to live with my grandparents when I was born, but I got sent here when I was twelve. Basically, my father paid the school a ton of money so that I could come here so young." He added when it looked like a few people were going to ask how he was accepted.

"But, why were you sent to live with your grandparents?" Jeff asked, "It obviously wasn't money issues if your dad could pay Dalton enough to have them keep you here." Everyone looked to Wes in interest; they had wondered that too. They were all surprised at the cold look on his face.

"My _father_," he stressed the word. "Not my dad." Then he seemed to realize what tone he was using and unclenched his hands, softening. "I'd rather not get into that right now." A slightly awkward silence followed, but Trent broke it.

"So, who were the guys in the picture?" Wes looked up. "Which one?" he asked, and David flipped to the page again and pointed to the picture. A warm smile grew on Wes' face.

"Yeah, who's the guy on the far left? Jerry, I think? He looks a lot like you," someone in the crowd said, and Wes laughed.

"You wouldn't _believe _how often we heard that. Actually, when I arrived here, someone asked the guys who were showing me around how exactly they had shrunken Jerry." He smiled. "Jerry was the chairman of the council during my sixth grade year, and was the one who suggested that I join the Warblers. Only non-competition, of course. He was the best big brother I could ever have, and definitely one of my best friends. We still keep in touch." He looked at the picture again and laughed when he saw the girl/boy. "That's Justine, or Justin is her real name. I think this was the day that they discovered I was insanely ticklish, and were trying to convince me to…" He trailed off. "I can't remember what they were trying to convince me to do." He shrugged and continued, "Justin and Justine are polar opposites. Justin was a boring stick-in-the-mud, would never be caught dead pulling a prank, whereas Justine… Well, I think you can all tell what kind of character she was." He moved onto the big guy holding his left foot in the picture and smiled again. "That's Mark. He was pretty much the epitome of 'Looks can be deceiving'. He got sent to Dalton after getting out of juvie, but was the biggest teddy bear. He was really protective, and was basically the papa bear of the Warblers." He finished speaking and absentmindedly flipped through the yearbook, chuckling at pictures as he went.

"Wait, so that's why you were a lot closer with the upperclassmen than the other sophomores during my freshman year!" Thad said, realizing. "I thought it was just because you were in Warblers, but it was because you knew them for that much longer!" David and a few other juniors had looks of slight comprehension at that, and Wes smiled.

"The seniors during my sophomore year were freshmen during my second year here, so yeah, I was definitely closer to them. The last group of boys who were at Dalton when I first arrived graduated during my freshman year, so the next group was not as close, but still pretty close." Wes explained, and Blaine spoke up.

"What other guys were there?" Wes set down the open yearbook and crossed his legs and leaned back, supported by his arms behind him.

"Well, first there was…" The Asian boy started recalling, a warm smile on his face as he told his little brothers stories of his big brothers. The yearbook sitting next to him was laying open on the very last page of the freshman school pictures. The freshman pictures ended on the left hand page about halfway down, but on the right hand page, there was a lone picture of a small boy, who looked about ten. The boy was Asian, with a toothy smile and slightly ruffled hair. Underneath the picture was a small caption:

_Wesley Montgomery_

_Class of 2011_

_Warbler_

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing it. For Wes' complete backstory, please go read both **_**Little Brother Wes **_**and **_**Big Brother Wes.**_** Both are amazing pieces of writing, and you should definitely go check them out! This story cannot compare. Please review! I'm not going to ask you to be nice, I want criticism! I've realized that the only way to become a better writer is to listen to criticism and not ask people to take it easy on you. **

**On another note, I **_**am **_**working on "A Little Fall of Rain?" and the last chapter of "Film Reels", so if you are reading either of those, that's your news. **

**Here's a bit of shameless self-promoting! I have twelve other stories, in the categories of Les Miserables, Percy Jackson, The Avengers, Zoey 101, and Glee! Please go check them out!**

**Remember to REVIEW! (::) (::) Cookies to everyone who reviews! (::) (::)**

**-Little-Miss**


	2. A Visit From Old Friends

**Hey there! I've always wondered if Wes' big brothers came back to visit him at some point, and I've been given permission to write a story about it. This is kind of a follow up to Yearbook, but it can go without it. Though, if you haven't read Eraman's Big/Little Brother Wes stories, then this won't make much sense. So go read them! They're amazing stories! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything you recognize from either Eraman's stories, or Glee. **

**Enjoy!**

**-:-:-:-:- **

Jerry smiled as he walked down the still-familiar hallways, nostalgia filling him when he looked at the blazer-clad boys going about their daily lives. He fingered the visitor's pass absentmindedly, and looked next to him at the blonde walking beside him, grinning. He couldn't wait to get there. Mark caught his eye and smiled, knowing what his friend was thinking. They had both missed their little brother. Jerry looked at the watch on his left wrist.

"If we get there soon, we can catch him at the end of rehearsal." At the thought of who they were going to see, both of them grinned, continuing down the hallway and reminiscing about memories the two of them had.

Suddenly Mark laughed. Jerry looked at him in confusion. "I wonder if he ever won the war against the whistle?" Jerry snorted. At this, both of them had to use the wall for support as they remembered the young boy's hatred for the chairman's whistle.

"I guess we'll find out," Jerry said, recovering. "God, it's been so long since I've seen him in person. We Skype, but it's not the same." Mark nodded as they continued on their way.

"Yeah, life's been hectic the past few years. I can't wait to see him though." Jerry looked at the extremely familiar hallway, with the familiar set of double doors, realizing that they had just been walking without realizing. Their feet had led them to exactly where they needed to be.

Music poured out from behind the doors, different voices working together to create an amazing harmony that made the two former Warblers smile. The music was almost at its end, so the two grinned excitedly and approached the doors, waiting for it to finish. As soon as the last note died away, they knocked on the doors, causing all voices inside to stop. A muffled voice said something, probably an instruction to answer the door, as the words were followed by footsteps.

A small boy opened the door slightly and looked up at them with wide eyes. He glanced back into the room and called, "Okay, who did it?" Confused murmurs came from inside the room, and one or two voices shouted out, "Not me!" innocently.

Mark and Jerry looked at each other, confused, until Mark looked down and realized what he was wearing. He laughed quietly. He was still wearing his police uniform. "I'm not here to arrest anyone," he said to the room as the small boy opened the door. "We're just here to see our little brother!" Wes' head jolted and stared at him, wide-eyed, a grin creeping over his face. Jerry stepped out from behind the door and Wes' eyes got even wider. Jerry opened his arms invitingly, and the chairman stood up, nearly knocking over his chair in the process, and bolted across the room, throwing all formalities to the wind.

"Jerry!" He cried out, bowling over the man and hugging him tight, the other Warblers staring in shock at their leader and big brother, who was always so collected. The newcomers, however, weren't surprised at all, Jerry hugging him back just as tightly, eyes squeezed shut. Mark let them have their moment before clearing his throat. "Don't I get a welcome?" Wes stood up, pulling Jerry up along with him, and pretended to think.

"Hmm... I don't know, Mark." He teased, "I guess a hug couldn't hurt..." His actions counteracted the nonchalant way he said it, he rushed to the man in uniform and proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him, but was returned the favor. After a minute, they released each other, only for Wes to realize where they were and blushed slightly. He muttered "One minute," to the two of them, and headed back up to the discarded center chair at the council table and cleared his throat. All eyes were on him, in various states of shock at seeing Wes act so unprofessional during a Warbler's meeting. He blushed again and picked up his gavel, smirking at Jerry as he did so, and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Rehearsal is ended. You are dismissed." Most of the Warblers grumbled, they wanted to see who their visitors were and why Wes didn't kill them for interrupting rehearsal. It wasn't until they passed the newcomers that they recognized them. They were the two who had been holding the young Wes by his feet in the yearbook picture they had found. They all seemed to realize this and started whispering to each other as they left.

Mark and Jerry made their way to a couch and looked at Wes, who was sitting and holding his gavel with a smug look on his face. "I won." Jerry sighed, but smiled.

"Do I even want to know what you did with the whistle?"

"Probably not!" Wes answered cheerfully. He stood up and made his way over to the couch the other two were sitting on. He plopped down right in between them, all three of them smiling, thinking about the last time they were like this.

Jerry spoke first. "How have things been? I know I talk to you over Skype, but it's not the same."

Wes sighed. "Yeah, it's not the same. Things have been good, we just tied at Sectionals, as you know, but otherwise nothing really is going on. What about you two?"

"Life's been hectic," Mark said, "but good. I like my job, and I've got a nice apartment, so I've been good."

"That's good, what about you, Jer?"

Jerry opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so, the doors burst open, revealing a tall African-American boy with wide eyes. Wes looked up in surprise. "David, what-?"

"Wes!" He sounded out of breath. "It's- You need to come!" Immediately, Wes leapt out of his seat, not needing anymore explanation. "Where?"

David panted. "Commons." Wes bolted out of the room, David following, leaving the two men standing awkwardly. "Should we..." Mark gestured to the hallway where their brother had just disappeared down. Jerry shrugged but nodded.

They hurried down the hallway, slower than Wes did, but still at a good pace. Soon enough, they reached the Commons area, only to see a crowd of boys in blazers, gathered protectively around a couch. Most looked worried, others looked angry. Mark and Jerry made their way slowly forward until they saw what was happening. A boy, most likely a freshman or a sophomore, was taking shuddering gasps of breath, crying into Wes' chest. Wes was holding the boy tightly, rubbing his back soothingly and murmuring something to him. The boy nodded once and Wes started singing. Jerry and Mark smiled when they recognized the song.

Come along

Will there be sunshine shinin'?

Will we find a silver linin'?

Come along

Sing a song

When today becomes tomorrow

Will we find joy or sorrow?

Sing a song

Is it wrong

To put all our hopes together

And wish for somethin' better?

Is it wrong?

To be loved

To face the future with another

Who means more than any other

Is to be loved

We'll paint the grey clouds

With pretty rainbow hues

And we'll brush the gloom away

And save it for a rainy day

Rainy day

Oh, today

If troubles cast a shadow

And shadows make the sun afraid to stay

But it's okay

'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'

And we'll find a silver linin'

Another day

Tomorrow is another day

How I hope you'll always stay

At the end of the song, Wes held the boy close to his chest and murmured something. He nodded. Wes looked up, and sent a look at all of the Warblers in the room and pointed his finger to the door without a word. The Warblers left quickly, Jerry and Mark looked impressed. As they were walking out the door, they turned back for a second to look at their little brother.

After a second, Wes spoke without looking up. "Jeff, Nick, get away from that door immediately." Mark and Jerry looked out the door and saw two teenagers cursing.

"How does he do that!" They heard the blonde mutter. The brunette shrugged.

"Oh, Mark, Jerry, I'll be with you in a little while. My room's Jerry's old one. Door's unlocked." Mark and Jerry looked at each other, wide eyed. Wes had his back to the door.

They left the room and headed down the hallway towards the Dragon, not speaking until Jerry broke the silence. "Little brother's not little anymore." His voice had a tinge of sadness to it. Mark nodded. "He's big brother now."

Together, they walked the familiar passages to their old dorm, remembering fondly the little boy who Wes used to be every step of the way.

**-:-:-:-:-**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-Little-miss**


	3. A B C

**Hey! It's me! Welcome to the third chapter of "Yearbook", which was just supposed to be a oneshot… Oh well, I like writing it! Remember, all of the OC's and Wes' story belong to Eraman, not me! If you've read this far into the story and are confused, then I'm guessing you didn't read "Little Brother Wes" and "Big Brother Wes", in which case you should go read them… NOW! Be gone and read this when you are finished!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own ANYTHING!**

Wes banged the gavel three times to silence the chattering Warblers and bring the room to attention. At the familiar noise, all eyes flew to him and he smiled slightly. "Regionals is quickly approaching," he said without prelude, and immediately all of the boys sat up straighter. "We did great at Sectionals, but we need to do even better if we want to move on to Nationals." Excited smiles started to creep across the Warblers' faces. "The council has started working on our set list, but we haven't decided anything yet, so this practice, we will be doing something a bit… different." He smiled at the bemused boys. He had never done this with this group of Warblers, but it had been done a few times when he was younger and he loved it. "We won't be singing today," The confused expressions grew, "Instead, we thought that it would be a good idea to watch old performances and critique them- see what are good things to do, what are things we shouldn't do- and we may just get some ideas." The confused expressions cleared, replaced with looks of excitement. "Now, none of us have had the chance to go get some, so would four of you head down to the library and look in the archives? Ask the librarian if you can't find them."

Wes chuckled when everyone jumped up at once, wanting a hand in which performances they would watch, clamoring to be heard. He shared an amused glance with Thad and David before he took hold of his gavel and banged it again as the room fell silent. "Thank you. Unfortunately, you can't all go, so…" He looked around the room. Who would make the most interesting choices? "Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Kurt. I trust that you with find us some interesting performances? Between the four of you, I don't think we'll end up bored with your choices." A laugh rippled through the group. That was definitely true. The four mentioned grinned and hurried from the room, closing the door behind them.

Out in the hallway, four boys were making a beeline for the library, talking excitedly amongst themselves about the meeting.

"Haven't done this before!" Nick grinned.

"I didn't even know we had archives." Kurt said, impressed.

"Neither did I," said Jeff.

"Wes told me about them once, but I completely forgot," Blaine said, then considered for a second, "Do you think that's where all of the auditions are, or are those kept somewhere else?"

"Oh, those are kept in the back room of the choir room," Nick answered, "Auditions are private, they don't want them available to the general public."

"Understandable," Kurt hummed. "This is going to be really interesting, though. Do you think the Warblers ever actually danced?"

"Oh, yeah they did." Jeff responded. "But not for a few years now." Kurt sent a questioning look at him and Nick picked up. "There was a Warbler with an artificial leg, so they got rid of real show choir choreography so that Oliver could still be in the group. We never got out of the habit. Oliver graduated last year."

Kurt looked astonished, "Wow, that was really nice of everyone." _The guys here are so nice it's unreal,_ Kurt thought. He still wasn't completely used to it.

"Yeah," Nick said, before going back to their original topic. "I can't wait!" The other three boys chuckled at Nick's excitement, and hurried more when they saw the hallway that led to the library. They turned a corner sharply, and all of a sudden, Nick and Jeff, who were leading the charge, were on the ground, rubbing their heads.

"Ouch." Nick muttered, squinting his eyes and massaging his forehead. "Sorry… Oh, hi Principal Carmichael." There was an apologetic sound in his voice when he realized that the person that he and Jeff had crashed into was their good-humored principal. Carmichael chuckled and reached out both hands to pull the two Warblers to their feet before stooping to pick up the books and papers that he had dropped. "It's quite alright, Nick, Jeff. Hello Kurt, Blaine. Where are you off to in such a hurry? I thought that you had Warbler practice?"

"Oh, we do!" Nick said, his previous excitement returning. "Wes sent us to get some recordings of old performances to critique."

Carmichael chuckled fondly, "Oh yes, he used to get so excited when the council would do that." Then he thought for a second, "Hm, I know just the performances to send you back with. We had quite the group that year. Follow me." Carmichael led the boys through the library door that he had just come out of, greeting the librarian briefly before weaving his way through the bookshelves towards the back of the room, where there was a shelf almost completely filled. Sound tapes started from the top left, until VHS tapes started to mix their way in, which slowly became DVD's. Carmichael tapped his chin as he examined them, reading the labels until he came to a DVD, which he smiled at. He pulled out one DVD case, which read: _Sectionals 2003-04._

"This year, we had quite the talented group. Feel free to help yourself to any other recordings, just make sure that you return them. And tell Wes that I hope he appreciates these." With these words, he left, smiling at the boys. The four Warblers examined the case, which was blank but for the words on the label. Then something hit Blaine.

"Wait, 2003?" The other three looked at him questioningly. A grin was growing on the short boy's face. "Isn't that the year of the yearbook that we found with Wes in it?" Slowly it dawned on the other boys. Grins crept across their faces.

"You think…?" Nick trailed off.

"I do," Blaine grinned, "His yearbook picture that year said _Warbler_. He was a Warbler that year."

Jeff frowned slightly, "But he wouldn't be in this one. He wouldn't have been allowed to compete." Kurt, Nick, and Blaine looked at him confusedly. He elaborated. "To compete, all members of the choir have to be in high school. Wes was in sixth grade. He was too young."

"Oh." Blaine sounded disappointed, but Kurt started to examine the DVD's on the shelf and grinned.

"There are more from that year!" His excited voice made the others turn around. He pointed to a few. "Look, all of the ones in this group are from 2003-2004. See?" He started to read them off. "_One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (Impromptu), Pre-Nineties Assembly, _the list goes on." He looked up and grinned with a gleam in his eye. "Shall we?" The other three boys nodded eagerly and began examining the titles.

After a few minutes of consideration, they agreed on the one that Carmichael had given them, one that was from the 2000 Regionals, and the _Pre-Nineties Assembly._ "Oh, guys, we'd better be getting back if we actually want to watch these today," Blaine said, checking his watch. The other boys looked too and looked shocked at how much time had passed. They managed not to run until they got out of the library, but broke into a sprint as soon as the door closed. After all, they wanted to fit them all in.

Three and a half minutes later, they stood in front of the doors, catching their breath slightly before opening the doors and walking in. All eyes immediately turned to them and grinned when they saw their red faces (those uniforms are not made for running), and the fact that they were slightly out of breath. A few boys teasingly wolf-whistled and one asked if they had taken a detour. Nick and Jeff flipped them off simultaneously and everyone laughed. They headed up to the council table and dropped the DVD's on the table in front of Wes.

"Carmichael thought that you'd enjoy these ones." Wes pulled them toward him and read the titles before sighing. "Really?" he muttered, eyeing the _Pre-Nineties Assembly._ "This one?" The four boys were back at their seats, and David and Thad saw that Wes was looking at the DVD's, and grinned at each other excitedly.

"Oh well." Wes sighed and stood up, not needing his gavel; everyone was watching him anyway. "Okay, who's ready?" The room exploded in cheers, and David stood up and put a disk in the player, pulling down the screen that was usually pulled up out of sight, and turned on the projector. Rock flicked the lights off.

"This is Sectionals 2003." David announced. Wes spoke up before the DVD loaded. "The Warblers performed last this year, do you want to just skip the other two?"

"Wait, how did you know?" Trent asked confused. He, along with most other boys, obviously hadn't made the connection between the year that they had seen in the yearbook and the year that David just announced. Wes didn't answer, they would figure it out soon enough. It would actually be kind of funny to see their faces when they figured it out. He just repeated his question, and the Warblers agreed to skip the Sweetbanks and the Whirlwinds.

He took the remote and skipped over the performances, only pressing play when he saw the Whirlwinds' final pose. The camera did a sweep over the audience, and he briefly saw his twelve-year-old self slipping into his seat in the empty front row reserved for the Warblers. The camera did one last quick sweep before settling back on the dark stage. The present-day Warblers leaned forward, waiting for the Warblers of the First Age to appear. Suddenly, out of the darkness on the stage, the WotFA opened their mouths and sang. (_Warblers_, **Philip**, **_All_**)

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

The lights came on, revealing the Warblers standing in perfect rows, with a single boy standing in front of them all. The soloist started singing_._

**I can't stop this feeling**_ (Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga)_

**Deep inside of me**_ (Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga)_

**Girl, you just don't realize**_ (Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga)_

**What you do to me**_ (Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga)…_

The WotFA continued singing, and closed the song with all of them singing together in a perfect harmony.

**_… I said I'm hooked on a feeling_**

**_And I'm high on believing_**

**_That you're in love with me_**

**_I'm hooked on a feeling_**

On the screen, the boys finished their song, and waited for the applause to finish before starting the beginning to Michael Jackson's _Bad._ Through both songs, the present-day Warblers stared awestruck at the screen. The boys on screen were amazing. When the last note of _Bad _faded away, they jumped to their feet clapping as loud as the audience on screen, and Wes smiled nostalgically. Then, on screen, one of the Warblers broke ranks and headed to the edge of the stage. The huge boy looked vaguely familiar to most of the Warblers, but they couldn't place him. At least, not until he pulled a tiny boy wearing a Dalton uniform up onto the stage easily. The little boy turned to the audience and bowed with the bigger boys before running off stage with them. The screen turned dark, and everyone turned to Wes, who just raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Let's watch the next one, shall we?"

David put the next disc in the player and turned to his friends. "This one says _Pre-nineties Assembly, 2003._" The boys took a seat, almost all of them eyeing Wes, but soon turned to the screen when a picture showed up on it.

It was the school auditorium, filled with students that none of them but Wes recognized. The camera was obviously in the middle of the room, the perfect place to watch from. Principal Carmichael was just walking off stage and took a seat next to Ms. Lincoln, who seemed a bit disappointed, and Carmichael was looking mischievous. The curtains opened, and the music for _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go _started, coming from the WotFA's mouths. They danced around the stage, and all of them appeared to be having a great time. The little boy, who most had their suspicions about who it was, was dancing next to the huge African-American Warbler who had lifted him up onto the stage, and was grinning while he was singing. The present-day Warblers kept shooting glances at their chairman, but he just grinned back at them and continued to watch. The song ended, and the auditorium broke into applause, while an Asian boy stepped forward.

"Whoa, Wes! It's you!" Niff said, teasing him. Wes laughed and rolled his eyes.

On screen, the Asian boy cleared his throat. "Fellow students", he said. "Beloved Dalton teachers and staff. We are gathered here today to celebrate the victory of our outstanding fencing team who beat We-High last week! Great job fencers! Thank you for coming, everyone! And now we present our newest member. Boys!" The boys all got in position. They stood in a trapezoid-like fashion and held their hands on their backs. It was quiet for a moment, but then they heard a young voice.

**A-buh buh buh buh buh**

The Warblers answered:

**_A-buh buh buh buh buh_**

The boys parted and the little boy, who was now clearly Wes, was seen and he started singing as he walked up to the front: (**Wesley**, _Philip_, **_Warblers_**)

**You went to school to learn, girl**

**Things you never, never knew before**

The lead from Sectionals- Philip- joined him at the edge and the two of them danced exactly the same while the Warblers made their own dance.

_I before E except after C_

**And why two plus two makes four**

**Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you**

**_Teach you, teach you_**

**All about love, dear, all about love**

_Sit yourself down, take a seat_

_All you gotta do is repeat after me_

**A B C, easy as one, two, three**

**Are simple as do re mi**

**A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl**

_A B C, easy as one, two, three_

_Are simple as do re mi_

_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

**_Come on, let me love you just a little bit_**

_Come on, let me love you just a little bit_

_I'm a gonna teach how to sing it out_

**Come on, come one, come on**

**Let me show you what it's all about**

The boys in the audience stood up cheering and clapping.

**Reading and writing arithmetic**

**Are the branches of the learning tree**

_But listen without the roots of love every day, girl_

_Your education ain't complete_

**T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you**

**How to get an A,**

**Na na na na**

_Spell me, you, add the two_

_Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

**A B C is easy as one, two, three**

**Are simple as do re mi**

**A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl**

**A B C is easy it's like counting up to three**

**Sing a simple melody**

**That's how easy love can be**

**_That's how easy love can be_**

**Sing a simple melody**

**One, two, three, you and me**

_Sit down girl I think I love ya _– Philip stood with his legs spread apart and made some hip-rolls.

**No get up girl show me what you can do** – Wes slid between his legs and got up. Philip grinned and grabbed hold of him, underneath the arms and lifted him away as he sang the "come on now" part.

**Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now**

**_Shake it, shake it, baby_****, ooh**

**_Shake it, shake it, baby_**

**One, two, three baby oo oo**

**A B C baby and **_now_

**Do re mi baby**_ now_

**That's how easy love can be**

**_A B C is easy as like counting up to three_**

**_Sing a simple melody_**

**_That's how easy love can be_**

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out_

**Come on, come on, come on**

**Let me show you what it's all about**

**_A B C is easy as like counting up to three_**

**_Sing a simple melody_**

**_That's how easy love can be_**

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to_

_Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out_

**A B C is easy it's like counting up to three**

**Sing a simple melody**

**That's how easy love can be**

The song ended and both audiences cheered loudly, the Wes on screen being hoisted up onto the huge boy's shoulder, and the eighteen-year-old Wes being clapped on the back by his friends. After the screen went dark, everyone made their way back to their seats, randomly laughing and cheering.

"You guys do know that that was seven years ago, right?" Wes laughed, and a few boys flapped their hands in a _whatever_ fashion.

"Dude! You were _awesome!_" David said, eyes wide. "And you were, like, twelve!" Wes laughed and shook his head.

"You were really good," Kurt said, "I don't understand why you didn't become soloist when you were old enough."

Thad laughed. "Because he's Mr. Morals! Once he joined the council, he refused to audition."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Nick said, with a mischievous grin. "We have a more important topic to discuss!"

"Yeah!" Jeff matched his boyfriend's grin. "Look at how _adorable _Wes was!" The room erupted in laughter and teasing. Wes rolled his eyes. Nick chortled, "What happened to you?" Wes walked over calmly and whacked him upside the head, which only succeeded in making the group laugh harder.

"You two are nearly worse than Otthan themselves." Wes muttered, pretending to scowl, but a fond smile played around his lips. Nick and Jeff heard him and looked up.

"Otthan? Who's Otthan?" they asked in unison.

"Otthan is the 'couple' name for Otto Johnson and Nathan Newland. They were freshmen the year I first came here… What?" He asked when he realized that the two younger boys were staring at him open-mouthed.

"You mean the Prank Kings?" Nick asked, eyes wide. Wes stifled a snort. Of course.

"Yes, the Prank Kings. They were the first to basically adopt me when I came here."

Jeff had an expression of dawning comprehension on his face. "So _that's _why you never fall for our pranks!" Wes shook his head at the looks of wonder on Niff's faces.

"Whoa." The two boys sat back in their seats, finally understanding how Wes was always one step ahead of them. The other Warblers watched the proceedings with amusement, others still looked back and forth between the blank screen and their big brother, trying to reconcile the images. Even though they had seen pictures, it was different to see it in a recording. Wes laughed lightly.

"Come on, little goldfish," a few boys snapped their open mouths shut. "Are you ready for the next video?" Without waiting for a response, he put the last disk in the player- a disk with_out _him, he noticed with relief- and settled down in his seat and glanced over his boys as he did so. "Let's watch." Wes pressed play.

**A/N- How'd you like it? I hope you did! Not my favorite ending, but I did this while I should have been doing my chemistry homework! Please review! **

**-Little-miss**


End file.
